


Picnic

by MedeaV



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: narya86 prompted: (Buckynat) total fluff, out having a picnic at a beautiful, secluded location and sex outdoors





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Civil War. You requested fluff, so I skipped the whole “I shot you” topic. Let’s just assume they handled that some time before.

“If anyone could see you right now.” Bucky spreads the contents of his basket over the blanket. Everything’s so much easier with two hands, even if one still has some bugs. He couldn’t be more grateful to T’Challa and his scientists. It’s not their fault that he got out of the ice sooner than expected. “I doubt they’d believe it.”

Natasha sighs contently, stretching out on her back like a lazy, lazy cat. “Huh?”

“So… relaxed,” Bucky explains. “Letting your guard down.”

Natasha snorts, though not overly disturbed. “You are no better. The ghost that the UNO is looking for…  _ picnicking. _ ”

“Oh, come on.” He reaches for a sandwich. “They are looking for you as well.”

“Which is why I am here.” Nat folds her arms under her head as a pillow. Closing her eyes, she just listens to the birds and the rustling of trees and a distant waterfall. “In this natural paradise. That’s at least what it said on the flyer.”

“T’Challa gave you a flyer?” Bucky asks curiously.

“Course not.” Natasha huffs out a breath. “I took them from some tourist when he wasn’t looking. I’d say stole, but I’m not sure whether you can steal a simple flyer.”

“It’s really nice here though.” Bucky looks at all the green surrounding them, chewing on his sandwich. After those sterile laboratories, it was a nice change. “Secluded.”

Natasha snorts. “Though not as secluded as your frost box. Still can’t believe Steve didn’t even think to  _ ask  _ me whether I know how to get that code out of your head.”

“Well, that was-” Bucky stops for a moment to look for the right word. “Not quite thought through.”

“You’re lucky you have Clint,” Natasha remarks. “Who can point you to the obvious.”

“Well.” Bucky grabs the next sandwich. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You already said that.” Natasha stretches before grabbing a bottle of water. “No need to do it all over again.”

Bucky folds his legs and looks around again. It’s so peaceful. “Speaking of natural paradise… I think that’s an ant on your boot.”

“I can handle that.” She yawns. It’s somehow adorable. “Unless it turns into a giant. That would be somewhat disruptive.”

“Still not over that,” Bucky confesses. He snorts when he sees her drinking straight from the bottle. “I brought paper cups. Didn’t they teach you manners in Russia?”

“Did they teach  _ you  _ manners?” Natasha fires back, continuing to drink. “Cause I doubt it.”

“Well.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “I already  _ had  _ them.”

Natasha snorts but puts the bottle away, closing her eyes and bathing in the sun. “Whatever. I have a pretty face, I don’t need manners.”

“That’s how it works?” Bucky scrunches up his nose, trying to remember. “Because I too have been told I have a pretty face. Like  _ all the time. _ ”

Natasha grins at his sarcasm. “Well, you do. But you’re a  _ man _ .”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bucky returns innocently.

Natasha grins again before pushing herself up on her hands and knees and crawling over to his side of the blanket. He kind of wants to back away automatically, but then again he doesn’t, so he ends up slowly dropping flat onto his back while she hovers over him, grinning wickedly. “Wanna know a secret, Barnes?”

He swallows before nodding. She smells good. He kind of already knew that, but now it is really striking.

Natasha lowers herself a bit, stopping a few inches in front of his face. Still not touching him. She has a good balance and body control, and holding out like this doesn’t seem to exhaust her at all. “Well, Barnes… I’m not lesbian. And not bisexual, either.”

“And that’s a secret,” Bucky states questioningly. He remembers Steve saying something about some guy who disappeared for whatever reason. He might have tuned out after  _ disappeared _ .

“I’ve never  _ said  _ it before,” Natasha counters. “So yeah, I’d say so.”

“Okay.” He shuffles a bit. It’s not uncomfortable, but… it’s getting kind of long. “Can I finish my sandwich now?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, shifting forwards, which, purely by accident, conveniently, brings her breasts into his plain field of sight. “Why so hurried?”

He’s unable to formulate a response to that, so he just stares at her. Her eyes, mind you. Though that is not quite where his thoughts are.

Natasha really has the most wicked of smiles. And it’s coming closer slowly. She’s lowering her face. Wait, wait, wait.

“Stop,” he says quietly and she pushes herself up again. That’s too fast. He didn’t anticipate that. He needs to-

“Stop or…” Natasha smirks at him. “Wait?”

“Wait,” he decides. “You want to do this?”

“Yes.” Her brows furrow. “Why?”

“Oh, just-” He brushes his right hand against her cheek. “Okay. Continue.”

Natasha snorts. “What, that’s everything?”

“Jesus, Romanoff,” he sighs. “I just needed a moment because that was kind of unexpected. Don’t make this complicated.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and just when he thinks, this is it, he blew it, she leans down and captures his lips. “You’re an idiot.” And then she kisses him again, like this somehow proves her point.

He’s kind of disappointed when she pushes up again. “Thanks, I get that a lot.”

Natasha snorts. “That’s because it’s true.” She presses another kiss to his lips and she’s too fast for him to kiss her back. “I mean, you  _ willingly  _ went back under.” The next kiss lands on his chin. If only he had shaved. “You should have heard Steve.” He tries to meet her halfway this time, which is why her lips end up on his nose. “You  _ are  _ an idiot.”

“You’re so charming,” he remarks sarcastically, dropping onto his back and resigning to his fate.

That was not entirely smart and he should have known better, even before she grinned like that, but then it’s too late because she’s straddling him already. Technically, he shouldn’t be this responsive, they were only kissing, but then again it’s been 70  _ years _ , and she is also really amazing _ - _

In short, he gasps loudly and grips her hips. Natasha looks so smug. “You were saying?”

He frankly doesn’t remember, doesn’t remember anything and doesn’t have the mind to think about anything either, other than trying very hard not to rock his hips against her, because he really doesn’t need to look even more needy than he already does. So he bites his tongue and remains silent and tries to keep his body’s gratefulness at the pressure under control.

“You’re a little tongue-tied,” Natasha remarks innocently, brushing through his hair. “Should I get off you?”

Of course she has to use the right words, just in the wrong order. She knows, he’s sure of that. She knows every last of his dirty thoughts. Well, he walked right into this. And he’s not really regretting it either. That’s kind of a problem.

Natasha tries to move off him, but he’s still gripping her hips, so she can’t get away. She smiles then. “Could have just said no.”

“I should’ve known you just want to torment me,” he says, eyes pressed shut. He should have. But then again, he would still have walked right into it. That’s the problem.

“Aw, darling.” He shudders. She bows forwards until her breasts are a mere inch away from his jaw. He knows because he smells her skin. And because he feels his breath coming back. “That’s not true. I just thought I’d take it slow.”

She sits back and after he processed the  _ very good  _ return of pressure, he opens his eyes. “Really? You really want to-?

Natasha smirks. “If you want to.” Then she rolls her hips, very lightly, but he still gasps. “Was that a yes?”

He nods enthusiastically, his eyes pressed shut again. Natasha leans down again and this time he gets to really kiss her, tangling his hand in her wonderful hair and not so quietly moaning into her mouth. She pushes her tongue into his mouth then and swirls it around his. Her taste is just as good as her smell.

Regretfully, she pulls back then, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “You’re so wound up,” she remarks. “I like it. But I doubt I’ll have much fun this way.”

He definitely agrees with her, but he needs a few moments to get behind what she actually wants to say. “Are you- _Oh_ _god._ ”

“I mean, we have plenty of time.” She sounds so amused about this. And he’s so embarrassed. “And I’ve been told your metabolism is pretty fast, so I might not have to wait  _ all _ that long.”

He’s gonna die. That’s it. Right here. His breathing is shaky at best. His heartbeat, on the other hand...

She pets his cheek. “Sound good? Any wishes?”

She’s so utterly amazing and it’s gonna kill him. He groans, his hands tightening. “I guess- right now, you’d just need to rock your hips a few times.”

“Sure.” She grins down at him. “If you want to come in your pants like a teenager, have fun.”

She doesn’t, though. Not yet. He groans again. “What else- what else would you be comfortable with?”

“Are you politely asking whether I would suck you off?” she asks amused, but then she tilts her head and considers. “Maybe a little bit. No deep-throating. Though, nah, I’m not really in the mood.”

His stomach is fluttering like a chopper by now. And he’s painfully hard. It’s all really stressing him out. “Gosh, just- get him out.”

“Him, huh?” she repeats amused, but she does push herself up so she can open his pants and pull them down. “Oh darling, that has to hurt.”

He makes a strangled noise when fresh air hits his cock. It does hurt, but it feels  _ so good  _ when she wraps her hand around-

He gasps even louder when she experimentally licks along the underside. “Nat- Nat- I thought-”

“I just don’t want the taste.” There’s amusement in her voice, he can hear that even over the thrumming need. She gives him two more licks, then shifts to her hand completely. Her other hand pushes his shirt up. He shudders happily. Her hand is wonderfully slick with her saliva and a lot of precum.

She’s pretty methodical about it, just gradually increasing pressure and pace, nothing to draw it out. And that’s pretty good because he couldn’t bear that right now when he’s already, in a matter of seconds, on the brink. It’s too much pressure. It’s not enough.

He groans and grips her hand, pushing  _ hard, _ and his balls tighten and it all just comes out, over their hands, on his stomach. She even thought about that. Clever.

Right now though, he’s sincerely dead. He releases his crushing grip on her hand and drops everything. Hopefully he’s not smearing the blanket, but he can’t bring himself to care right now.

Natasha is shuffling around, which he vaguely hears over the blood pulsing in his ears. And he notices when she’s rubbing his stomach clean. He cracks an eye open and sees her bag sprawled open next to him. “Are those-?”

“Condoms?” Natasha sounds entirely unconcerned, taking his hand and wiping that off as well. “Girl has to be prepared.”

He snorts, dropping his head back and his eyes closed. “Did you literally see the flyer and think ‘that would be a nice place to fuck him’?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asks, clearly amused. She moves around on the blanket again.

He cracks an eye open disbelievingly when he hears crunching sounds. She’s chewing. Something. “Really?”

“What? I didn’t get your cum in my mouth,” she returns, unfazed. And still chewing. “Believe it or not, that was kind of the point.”

He snorts. “I could eat something as well. And drink.”

“Well, I’m not stopping you.” Natasha shrugs. Of course. On the other hand, how can he ask for  _ anything  _ right now.

He gets up, painfully, and crawls over to kiss her on the mouth. She tastes like food. He’s jealous. “Thank you.”

She pulls back, amused. “You should… tug yourself back in, Soldier. As much as I look forward to riding your dick later, it’s definitely not increasing my appetite.”

He does, grinning, before helping himself to his sandwich again. “Seriously though,” he mumbles between bites. “You had plans when coming here.”

“Nah, I just spontaneously decided it was time to jump your bones,” she returns sarcastically. “Though this is the only place where we can get off the grid for a few hours without anyone noticing.”

“Being king has advantages, apparently,” he remarks. “Like, a private fucking national park.”

“Being on the king’s good side as well,” she adds, gripping her knees and rocking back and forth. “So. How’re you feeling?”

“Dead.” He grabs the bottle of water and drinks. Oh wait, that’s  _ her  _ bottle. “Could be worse, though.”

“Good to know.” She drops onto her back, her head resting on her bag. He’s pretty sure the way that makes her breasts stand out is not coincidental. “Wake me up when you’ve finished.”

He’s kind of curious whether she would actually just fall asleep right now, so he tries not to make any noise and waits. It still startles him when a soft snore leaves her throat. She’s sleeping. She’s fucking sleeping. He’s so done.

He finishes the sandwich and the bottle before crawling over to her and gently shaking her shoulder. Her eyelids flutter. “Huh?”

“You told me to wake you,” he reminds her.

Her eyes drop closed again and she yawns wholeheartedly. “Huh. Gimme a minute.”

“You’re adorable,” he states, retreating to his side of the blanket. Or her side. He thinks they switched at some point. “You were snoring.”

A wicked grin enters her face while she is stretching, and then she is suddenly over him, not appearing sleepy in the least. “You’re supposed to say  _ sexy as hell. _ ”

“That’s now,” he answers, watching her hands languidly move to the hem of her shirt. “Want help with that?”

“Nah.” She grinds her hips down against him and this time it’s less overwhelming. Then, however, her shirt flies off and he’s right back in. “Just watch.”

He did not know it was humanly possible to peel a bra off so slowly; then again, they looked really different back then. This one is black, of course, and lacy all over. First, she pulls the straps over her shoulders and down her arms, which seems to require gymnastic efforts until they are finally over her elbows and her wrists. Then she slowly inches the cups down, side by side, millimeter by millimeter. His mouth is watering. It’s ridiculous. It gets a bit faster after the bra is over her nipples, but he doesn’t register much of that anymore. Okay, he’s staring.

“You seem to like being under me,” Natasha remarks. Now that the bra is around her waist and doesn’t cover anything anymore, she opens it and puts it aside. “You didn’t even try to interrupt.”

“Yes.” He really needs to stop staring when she’s talking. But her breasts are… magnificent. That’s the only word for it. Every bit as amazing as he imagined them to be.

Well, great, now he’s admitted that to himself as well.

She grins and brings a hand up to cup them. And rolls her hips at the same time. It’s not fair. “So.”

He wants to close his eyes and revel in the feeling, but that would rob him of the view. It’s too complicated a dilemma to resolve right now. “So?”

She tugs on his shoulder and leans forward at the same time so that when he complies, his mouth ends up on her breast. And he’s sucking on the nipple already. Natasha makes a happy little sound.

He brings his metal hand up to run across the other breast, causing her to shiver. He could probably do this forever. Well, probably not. But he’d like to.

She makes more happy noises when he sucks harder, and she even starts moaning when his metal fingers thumb the other nipple. He has to pull away for a break though and she uses that to sit back up again. His metal hand stays. She rolls her hips again. “Hm. I think you still need a bit.”

She regretfully rolls off him and onto her back, having to push away some stuff before being able to settle down completely. Her arms fold under her head again and it’s just like at the beginning, except that she is topless now. “You could do something useful and spend that time with my breasts.”

He’s very much okay with that, climbing over her and putting his mouth back where it belongs. Though maybe there is something even better. She moans, loudly at that, when he rubs his chin over her nipple. Now he’s glad he didn’t shave today.

He changes sides and also nudges her legs apart with his knee. Pressing it against her, in combination with a kiss to her nipple, makes her throw her head back and reveal her neck. He’d take advantage of that, but then he’d have to detach his mouth from her breast, and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t want to feel his hand on her neck again. So he just pushes his knee against her, causing her to gasp.

While pulsing certainly does the trick, just pressing works even better. He’s kind of worried because he’s pushing her up almost by a foot, but she just grabs his shoulders and tries to hold on. She looks very pleased. He reverts his attention back to her breasts.

Careful fingers tangle in his hair while her hips momentarily stop grinding against his knee. “Is that okay?”

He nods, because he really can’t be bothered to lift his head right now, and she goes back to humping his leg, her fingers carding through his hair, pulling lightly. She’s squirming against him, getting more and more tense. That, he’d also like to do forever. Making her moan.

She pulls at his hair then so that he is forced to lift his head. “Think you’re ready?”

He shifts his weight to his left hand so he can have the other down his pants. Oh shit. That was fast. “Yeah.”

“Roll over,” she orders, fumbling for her bag. He does. She produces a small package. “Do you want me to do that or do you want to do that yourself?”

It seems that the complexity of her sentences is indirectly proportional to the pressure he applies between her legs. “You.”

She puts the package on his chest before moving down to get his shoes and then pants off. He grabs it and pulls his shirt off. She toes off her boots next and stands up to shimmy out of her pants, though she keeps her panties for the moment. He’s not complaining. Just staring. Again. Turns out her ass is even more magnificent than her breasts. He has no idea what to do with that information.

She straddles his hips again, rocking against his hard length. Her panties are damp. It’s great. She leans forward to kiss him and that’s pretty great as well. He’s not even in that much of a hurry.

She is, though, if the rocking of her hips and the teeth biting down on his lower lip are any indication. He’s not complaining. He’s not even complaining when she pushes up again to get rid of her panties and then of his. He just hands her the package.

She unwraps it quickly and rolls it over his cock, stroking a bit more than strictly necessary. Then she lowers herself onto him slowly, biting her lip. He resists the urge to push upwards into her slick heat. He already can’t quite believe they’re doing this. At all.

When she’s all the way down, snug against his hipbones, she sighs and leans forward to kiss him again. It’s less overwhelming with the condom on and that’s probably a good thing. He wants to hold out as long as possible. For her.

She starts rocking her hips slowly, gently. Her eyes close and she’s chewing on her lip again. He pushes up carefully.

They only need a few thrusts to find a common rhythm. Natasha opens her eyes and smiles down at him. It’s heartwarming. Almost as heartwarming as the fact that she does wonderful things to his cock. He brings a hand up to stroke her cheek and she leans into it, contently.

It’s unhurried and kind of lazy and fits so well into their environment. His head, however, still hasn’t realized the situation fully. He’s inside of Natasha Romanoff. On a picnic blanket. In a national park in Wakanda. Because she wants that.

She brings her lips down into his reach again, increasing her pace. He surges up to meet her. She sighs against his mouth. He loves it.

She angles her hips more forward, which sounds like it feels really good. Gosh, he hopes he can make her come before he does. He’d feel bad if he didn’t.

She doesn’t seem worried though, just rocking in time with his thrusts. He puts his hands on her hips, without really holding her. Oh, wait, something else he wanted to do. He slides his right hand down to the perfect curve of her ass.

She grins down at him before biting his lip again. He jerks up at that. Her mouth moves down to his jaw and then over his neck. His fingers dig into her skin, but he tries to be careful with the left one. He’s anxious that he could get it stuck again, like that one time, and crush her hip because he can’t relax his grip anymore.

She pushes herself up until her breasts are dangling right in front of his face and as much as he wants to continue thrusting into her, he opts to surge up to lick over her nipples instead. He’s still inside her welcoming warmth, so it’s not all that bad. And she hums happily while pushing his head up against her breasts.

He bites, this time, though carefully, and she lets out a surprised sound that quickly gives way to moaning. It’s good. It’s very good. It would be even better if he could fuck her at the same time, but the combination would probably result in him dragging too hard. And he really doesn’t want to hurt her.

She makes him shift to the other side and repeat everything there before she gives in to his impatience and rocks her hips back down. He thrusts up into her and he’s grinning like an idiot. Well, apparently he  _ is _ an idiot, as she pointed out earlier.

She puts her mouth on his and tugs on his shoulder. He sits up with her and puts his arms around her. Like this, he can’t really thrust, it’s more like… rocking. But it works extremely well for her.

She presses herself flush against him and moans into his ear, raising goosebumps on his neck. They’re still rocking together, which doesn’t push him forward too fast but hits some very good spots inside of her. He tries to push harder at certain points, but it ruins their rhythm, so he resigns and just rocks her through it until she’s constantly moaning and clawing at his shoulders. Her eyes fall closed and she comes with a moan from deep inside her chest.

He considers giving her a break, but they haven’t stopped moving, so he just grabs her hips and thrusts deep into her. There’s not much strength behind it, but it’s enough for the burning in his belly and he buries himself deep inside of her, drops his head onto her shoulder and comes with a sigh.

She hugs him, running her hands over his back. He sighs again and lowers himself slowly, pulling her with him until she is sprawled over his chest and he can just close his eyes and doze off.

Apparently, he fell asleep, because Natasha’s snort wakes him. He blinks hazily. She’s looking up at him with amusement. “Not really.”

He’s too sleepy to figure that out by himself. “What?”

Natasha sits up and grinds her hips against him once. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

He still doesn’t get it but he’s not particularly inclined to get her off his soft-

Okay, soft is not the right word. More like semi-hard. Three-thirds-hard. And twitching at her every movement.

He must have reached Steve-worthy levels of blushing by now. The picnic blanket insists on not swallowing him up, unfortunately. “Uh. Sorry. How long did I sleep?”

“Not long,” Natasha responds, planting her hands on his shoulders. “Five minutes. Ten, tops.”

Great. Ten minutes inside her and he’s almost ready to go again. That’s embarrassing. He didn’t want to know that exactly about the side-effects of the enhancements.

Natasha’s grinning wickedly and she also cuts off his potential apology by rocking her hips. Not exactly increasing the amount of blood in his brain. “Well. I wonder if we need to change the condom first…”

She’s the most amazing person on earth, Bucky decides then, and leans up to catch her lips.


End file.
